


TASTY

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [25]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Character, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru groaned, rolling over on the bed.





	TASTY

Yuzuru groaned, rolling over on the bed. His fever still didn’t go down after two days in bed and it was starting to really annoy him. He wanted to train and skate but here he was wrapped in two blankets, cursing everything. Effie at least was very supportive and stayed by his side though he believed she just enjoyed the mountain of blankets she could curl up on top without being thrown out by Javier.

Javier really has been taking care of him like the perfect boyfriend he is. Made sure to make him soups and all the good food that would help him getting better but if he was honest Yuzuru missed the rice porridge his mom would make him whenever he is sick. She was back in Japan at the moment and that meant he can’t have it. Groaning he turned around again, falling into light slumber. The next time he woke up he swore he smelled the porridge. Yuzuru berated himself for making it all up because he wished to eat it but then Javier stepped through he slightly ajar bedroom door, carrying a tray with a bowl. Yuzuru sat up and stared as Javier placed the tray in his lap. There it was the porridge his mom always makes, smelling, looking and sure enough tasting the same way too. 

“How..” He asked and Javier brushed some hair out of his eyes.

“I called her yesterday to ask for the recipe and she sent it with completely instruction. I thought maybe you would miss her cooking.” Yuzuru squeezed Javiers hand, making sure to clear the whole bowl.


End file.
